Far and Away
by crookedsmile
Summary: A story about friendship, separation, of true and unrequited love. A fiction made for the summer- the season when hydrangeas are in full bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have thought of this story upon listening to a song. I am a person who creates whenever inspiration comes. As others say, "Inspiration is for beginners…" Maybe I'll always be like that.**

_You will never be the same again after reading this…_

* * *

It all started that day, when I saw her on the school hall: a new comer standing all alone on the side of some lonesome bench, with her eyes on the field outside the window. The sun was bright on that day, with the summer just beginning.

Whenever I think of summer, I always look forward to having some "fun".

Summer party, baseball, girls… liquor.

I was sixteen.

Droplets of sweat kept forming on my forehead as I stand there beside the same window.

_It's hot _– I thought.

But I didn't leave. I don't want to go back to History class.

I hate dwelling on somebody else's trash.

Yes, I think history does that.

So I kept on observing her, like an experiment on a fragile test tube.

She was wearing her uniform, white collared blouse with dark pleated skirt, hiding her knees from my view. Her hands folded together, holding a hand bag, colored gray.

And with some stroke of coincidence, someone started playing_ "Sundress"_, a song from a geek pop singer.

I like it though…

_And from the inside out you're so beautiful _

_I want to hold you in my hands_

_I'd do anything you want me to …_

I found myself singing, not inside my thoughts, but aloud. She caught me. Her eyes drifted from somewhere else…then on me.

I felt like an idiot.

I smiled, an awkward one, and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi," I continued while approaching her.

"So, you're new here right?"

She smiled and once again, nodded.

_Is she mute?_

My thoughts were just weird.

"I am looking for someone…" I almost didn't hear that answer, but then the words came clear to me.

"Someone?"

"Yes."

Her voice seemed to get softer and softer, being swallowed by the background noise.

"I learned that _He _studies here, so I transferred schools," she continued.

Her eyelashes were fluttering so I wasn't able to see the expression in her eyes.

"What's his name, maybe I can help."

It's like I'm hitting on her but then, after learning that she's essentially looking for _another _guy, I sounded more disappointed than cool.

When she didn't answer, I dropped the conversation and remained silent. We're now standing side by side.

I haven't even asked her name.

The sun's heat began to irritate me.

How can the sun be so hot and bright, like it was burning everything? And the air was dry. Maybe I could make some steak, just by throwing some slab of meat down the school yard. W_ell done_.

"You know, it's almost time for lunch, maybe we could go to the cafeteria," I suddenly offered.

"No… no. Thank you," she declined immediately.

"We could find that guy first."

When she didn't answer, I knew it.

She was carrying something heavy…

-In her heart perhaps.

-Or in her stomach.

I heard it. Her stomach growled and that obviously means she's hungry.

"I'm Kira, it's nice meeting you" I started. I pulled my hand outwards for a handshake.

It's weird. After hearing me say, "I'm Kira", I thought: _I haven't introduced myself this properly. Not to a girl._

Great. I really do look like an idiot.

She touched her stomach and blushed. She might have been conscious about it.

"I… am Cagalli," she spoke, while holing my awkward, sweaty hand.

_Did she just say her name?_

But I heard it. It's Cagalli.

And then, it growled once more.

"My treat," I announced.

I really don't want to think this as a date I mean, I just met her. But hell yeah, I was kind of nervous.

I got two large bowls of seafood stew, two slices of spiced bread, and two glasses of lemonade.

I handed the bowl and the bread to her. She reluctantly accepted the offer at first, but soon after, she's already busy devouring her meal. It's as if she had not eaten anything in a while.

"So, what class and year are you in?" I began asking while watching her carefully.

"Sophomore, class C. Actually, tomorrow is my first day to school," she replied.

"Then why are you here a day earlier?"

She dropped the spoon that was halfway from the bowl, to her mouth.

"I am looking for someone…"

_Oh that guy again…_

"Mind if I ask who he is?"

"A friend. Dear friend."

She looked at the unfinished stew, and then at me.

That was the first time I saw her eyes. They're large, and brown. They kind of reminded me of the sun -bright, and piercing.

Golden-brown.

"Why are you wearing the uniform instead of more casual clothes?" I diverted, seemingly uncomfortable with those big brown eyes.

"I thought the school guards wouldn't let me in if I don't wear these. I only have to have a look around, and find him."

"Is this guy a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Just a friend?"

"Perhaps, yes."

"Where do you live?" I continued asking.

"I'm still looking for a place to stay. Now, I'm on a small room at the girls' dormitory. It's pretty expensive and the rent was provided by the scholarship program, but I could only stay there for a month. I must look for a cheaper place to stay in."

"I see…"

I wasn't really paying attention to her explanation. I was busy scanning her features.

She looked pale, not really malnourished. Just pale.

Her hair tied into a small knot, leaving a few tendrils of yellow draping across her neck and ears. A few freckles on the cheeks and a tiny nose. Nice thin lips.

She sipped the soup and finished the bread…then whispered a short prayer.

"Do you want some more?" I asked, as I found her staring at the empty bowl.

"No, thank you very much," her weak tone suggested something-

"I just remembered…" her voice drifted.

The empty bowl rested between her palms. It's as is she was staring through it, with her mind, completely detached from the rest of her body.

_Piercing Brown eyes…_

"Cagalli over here!" a wide-eyed boy waved his hands while standing beneath the wooden arch at near the school entrance. The afternoon sun made everything around him appear tangerine while his eyes were brilliant green.

She ran towards him, holding an empty lunchbox and a tear-drenched handkerchief.

"Did they do that again?" he worriedly asked after seeing her lunchbox.

She nodded and sniffed.

"I'll get them this time," said the boy.

"No, no!" Cagalli exclaimed while trying to pull his hand as he moved away.

"The first time you tried to fight them you got so injured and had to rest for a week. Just let it go," she pleaded.

"But all they do is pick on you, I can't allow that!" the boy argued.

"Don't worry about me… this will pass, just don't put yourself into trouble again."

She slacked on the side of the porch, gathered her knees up and made silent sobs.

The boy sighed.

"I won't fight. Just stop crying okay?"

That afternoon was almost like a routine for the two of them. He would wait for her outside class, and she would come to him; in tears for some mischievous doings of her schoolmates.

She was always being bullied by their upper classmen. Either they take her lunch or hide something; like a pen or a notebook.

He on the other hand was her shield and shock absorber.

"Let's eat somewhere," the boy decided.

"I… don't have any money. I'm fine. I'll just go home and cook something."

Though it was quite convincing, her stomach betrayed her decision.

_"My treat,"_ the boy simply said.

* * *

"Hey… are you ok?"

I was a little bit worried. She was spacing out for a while.

Startled perhaps, she diverted her eyes on me once again.

"Oh… I… must be daydreaming. Sorry."

"Yeah I think you are."

She bowed and said, "thank you for the meal."

I felt the humility and gratitude from that gesture. I was so embarrassed; I didn't realize how red my face had become.

"It's just a simple soup, don't mid it!"

I almost laughed like a clown.

But then it felt really good. I've never received such appreciation from someone before.

It felt odd, and good.

The sky was now clearer, and the sun's heat, almost doubled. Students slowly started to crowd the cafeteria, while I sat there, beside that interesting girl I've met almost an hour ago.

"How do you plan to look for him?" I asked again.

She folded her handkerchief - three folds. Then, arranged the creases of her skirt.

"I don't know. I just waited for him to pass through the hallway. I don't know what class he belongs to, or maybe, he's not studying here anymore… I don't know."

"Why do you want to see him?"

She sighed in response.

I knew it.

Desperation.

"He left…right after…"

It was quite hard for me to hear her say because her voice was low and soft. Like some quiet breeze that touches ones ears; you wouldn't realize what it says; and then it's gone forever.

I was still in the middle of assimilating all of this when she hurriedly left the seat to go somewhere.

She ran outside, and following her, was me.

"Hey…" I couldn't even hear my own words when I came closer. There she was - under a large willow tree.

She was standing behind a familiar figure.

_Could it be that he is… _

I went still.

"I've come here… to see you. " She stammered.

-An awkward confession.

I couldn't see his face, but I knew who he is. I remained rooted on the ground.

_So he was the guy she's looking for_.

Then she spoke once more.

"I thought you'd come back. I've always thought you'd say it, but …"

"But what?" There was irritation in his voice – blunt words.

"Why…" she whispered.

"Go home."

It was like a brief instruction, like what a father says upon scolding his child. His remark though, was a little impersonal.

He started walking after saying that.

And then I saw it.

Tears: One, two, three – as they flowed across her cheeks. She wiped her eyes with her left hand. And her fingers trembled.

I saw them.

I wanted to say something, but I don't know what: I was standing there, invisible to the two of them.

He continued to gain distance as he walked farther. Her voice was harsh and broken. She called out his name.

"Athrun…"

He pretended not to hear her, and walked away.

I remained still, watching as she continued crying silently.

_I couldn't understand what I felt. My heart felt like being pierced by a dozen needles._

But then, I couldn't move.

_No, it's not me- _I thought once more.

This girl needs him…

Not me.

That moment I knew that our lives- the three of us, will never be the same again.

**AN: To all the readers of my others fics. I do apologize for not updating. But I'm really looking forward to writing this fic, and finishing the first chapter. Will update the others as soon as I have thought of a decent update...**

**Now, kindly review.**


	2. Allemande

**Allemande**

It was one summer morning when I met a bright-eyed girl who travelled a long way just to see her friend. But the man she longed to see doesn't feel the same way as she did. The guy barely spoke to her when they saw each other.

She had no money, wore a sparse smile on her small face, and had a pale shadow… as pale as her skin.

I wondered how that could be: that her shadow cast a pale gloom against the sunlight, _though_ it must be this scene that led me to her.

I watched her, crying silently as he walked away beyond the willow tree, with its branches casting long shadows of unshed tears. That afternoon, it was just me and that girl.

Left alone with her, I was unsure on what to do.

"Cagalli," I called out.

I've inched my way until I was standing beside her.

"So _he_'s the guy," I continued.

There was no response on her part.

"He's the smartest guy in class. He's my classmate."

Her eyes drifted once more, and then landed on mine. We stared at each other for a while. I saw her mouth move slowly, as if she longed to say something, but at the same time, the words just disappeared.

"It's Athrun Zala right?" I felt the dryness of my throat like screeching gears of a worn-out clock.

"Yes," she whispered.

"He is pretty popular. How did you two become friends?"

I cursed myself again for asking too much.

I thought she wouldn't answer but she did. A short reply came.

"He is my _cousin_."

From a friend to a cousin… I thought perhaps, they share a deeper relationship than this. But then again, it's none of my business. For the moment, I couldn't inquire further.

She waved goodbye and left. I watched her fleeting view against the afternoon sun. I suddenly thought of going after her, but I held back.

_Not now­_, I told myself.

* * *

Tuesday came and there she was; in front of me while being introduced to everyone as a new member of our class...

I remembered her saying yesterday: "_Sophomore, class C. Actually, tomorrow is my first day to school."_

A new classmate.

She came from a provincial school in the southern islands. The same town where Athrun used to live, I suppose.

"My name is Cagalli Yula Attha. I'm happy to meet everyone," she said in a low, solemn voice.

I memorized the words as I've heard them.

The pallid look on her face was the same as when I first saw her. I realized that and again, I was worried.

I thought about breakfast, and assumed she didn't take any.

When the teacher said she'd sit beside me, I wasn't able to hide my reaction.

I smiled… but then I felt myself cringe.

"Mr. Yamato, you seem to be ecstatic about Miss Attha sitting beside you," the teacher teased.

Everyone in the class laughed, except Athrun.

He was sitting 5 paces from my right, located at the center of the classroom.

The perfect rival- I consider.

* * *

"Of course ma'am," I admitted.

"Looking forward to it," I added a curt smile while throwing a slight glance at Cagalli...

But her eyes were on _him_. When he didn't return the gesture, she slowly retreated to her seat- beside me.

The class went on and I was really sleepy. Unable to control the urge, I stepped outside and went to the restroom. For most of the time, my attention was on her. But her attention's obviously not in class. She had that distant look in her eyes. Her mind seemed to float somewhere. I couldn't know.

I washed my face with the cold water coming out of the faucet.

Then I stared at the mirror.

_You're observing that chick for almost six hours now. You did the same yesterday and probably continue doing so 'till this day ends. Heck you even dreamt about kissing her. And that's pathetic. You've just met her like 36 hours ago and now you're like an obsessed fan! –_ The image on the mirror derided.

I felt myself grunt at that remark. My self-image is such a detractor.

In any case, that image is right about me, because _it_ was me.

I didn't feel like returning to class, so I went to the music room instead.

Even if I'm academically delinquent, I do have some things to look forward about school: the baseball team and the music room.

To explain, I used to be the cleanup hitter for the junior baseball team. I never thought I'd be good at hitting things, far and away. After learning about this, my mom said, _"You're actually talented at something Kira…"_

And about music… well I do love sleeping in the music room. If other people enjoy doing it in the library or on the rooftop, I like dozing off inside the music room.

The music room…

When I'm inside it, it's as if my soul is being pulled out to roam around and be free. It's the silence displayed by each instrument without an artiste that comforts me.

The door screeched as I twisted the knob. Soon after, I found myself inside the silent haven known as the music room.

No one was in there and I felt good. I placed myself on a chair near the window, and did what I'm supposed to.

* * *

It was the _allemande _that pulled me out from the depths of slumber.

Being quite clued-up in music, I already knew the piece: Suite Nr.6, by the genius, Johann Sebastian Bach.

The cellist was precise with every note. But with every stroke, I could feel the sadness running through the artiste's fingers. I imagined myself in the middle of an empty baseball field…

The scoreboard was inverted, the school names were written upside down, and thick clouds gather around above. There was a weird atmosphere surrounding me. Even the smell of grass was weird: Damp and stingy.

And then, I saw Cagalli standing on the outfield, wearing an olive green dress, while holding onto something.

I strained my eyes to see what it was, and it wasn't long before I realize what she's holding: _blue hydrangea_. The sight was painful. How she etched such lonesome scenery before me.

An incredible deal of sadness.

Linking this dream to reality, I noticed that she was really there. Not on the baseball field, but on the other corner of the music room with the baroque cello clasped between her thighs.

She was playing J.S. Bach, at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, inside the music room with me.

I pulled myself off the chair and walked slowly towards her. Outside, the afternoon sun glowed with more intensity.

"I hope I didn't disturb your sleep," she said without looking.

"Actually, you did wake me up, but I'm not _disturbed_ at all," I replied. "Go on, play as you like."

It sounded like I'm pleading for her to continue. Once again she played Suite Nr. 6. The allemande once more took over the silence between us. But halfway, she paused.

"You skipped history class."

"I _always _skip history," I clarified, while studying her reflection on the windowpane.

"The teacher asked me where you are and I couldn't answer. So I searched outside for you. When I couldn't find you, I went back to class."

"Sorry for that."

"Athrun told me not to waste time looking for you. He_ talked_ to me while I'm heading for the music room just a few minutes ago."

. "So he did _that_ at last," I remarked

She looked at me with earnest feelings transcending through those brown eyes and said, "Thank you."

I couldn't understand at first.

_Why the heck are you thanking me? For what?_

But it didn't take long for me to realize the reason.

* * *

"You're thanking me because if you hadn't searched for me, then he wouldn't have bothered talking to you."

"Yes," she said. Her expression unreadable.

"Even if it's not because he cares about you…" I couldn't finish myself. It's as if I'm stabbing her with my words.

"It's enough for me," she said while stroking the cello. "Athrun said that if I want to survive in this school, then I should use my head. If I do stupid things, then I might as well go back home."

I snorted. "Your cousin is a jerk."

She sighed. "No one really understands Athrun. He's difficult to get along with, but then he's been very kind to me."

"Kind to you?" I couldn't hide the sarcasm in my voice. "He wanted you to go home. He doesn't even show a speck of concern that you came here all by yourself! Darn it, he doesn't even know if you're okay or -"

That's it. I think I've said too much. Sometimes I just can't control my stupid mouth.

"He left home two years ago. His parents wanted him to. And I couldn't stop him. Don't say that, please… you don't know anything."

I felt like the bad guy in those cheesy movies, verbally chastising her prince.

"Ok, so I don't know anything about you two. But still, I don't like the way he treats you, and that's how _I _feel."

"I have to go," said as she stood up.

"Wait, I thought you'd like to play another song," I diverted. This is not a good way to end this conversation with her.

"Afternoon break is over. I must go back." She worked towards the door but I pulled her hand.

I pulled her hand, unthinkingly.

She turned and gaped at me, but I knew she wasn't angry.

"Kira, please, let's go back."

My left hand remained still- clutching her wrist.

"I'll let you go if you'd…"

She waited for me to finish. Her hands felt cold and thin, I reckoned.

"Go out with me," I declared.

_You are such an idiot_ – my brain screamed.

* * *

The two of us walked silently until we reached the classroom. Athrun was already in there, reading his book. I caught his eyes shift on our direction, but seconds after he looked away.

"Good thing you found him," one of our classmates, Dearka, told Cagalli.

Dearka is one of the few people I tolerate in class. Most of the students there are clueless about everything. They only know how to thrive inside galaxies of weird stuff such as Math and History.

And Athrun is one of them. He's the top-notch student. Diligent and always serious. All the teachers and the girls love him. I wouldn't be surprised if they have his picture hidden beneath their sheets.

"Kira's always skipping class, and I'm surprised you managed to haul him back. Good job!" He tapped my seatmate on the shoulder.

"Shut it dude." I glared at him.

Cagalli remained silent for the rest of the day and I never considered breaking her silence by saying thoughtless words.

Athrun continued on building his atmosphere of indifference, while thoughts were circling inside my head.

_His parents sent him away. He left her. She was obviously hurt that's why she came all the way here…only to be rejected by him…_

_They're cousins…_

_He told her to go back. She cried…_

I turned to see her once more. She was reading her book and writing something.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked.

Her pen stopped moving. But she didn't reply.

"You agreed to go out with me right? So I want to know…"

"Curry please."

"Good choice," I said smiling.

* * *

And so we walked together after class. I plan to cook curry for her in my apartment. She didn't resist the idea; just smiled when I asked her to come to my place.

I wasn't planning anything more than a dinner for both of us. I didn't expect her to be so complacent.

"Kira?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Again… why?"

"The truth is I don't have a penny left for dinner. I haven't eaten anything since last night."

"What?" My jaw dropped in shock.

"You didn't eat _anything_, not even lunch…"

She nodded and blushed. It was perhaps an embarrassing confession on her part. But I felt worried.

-Seriously worried about this girl.

"Let's have some curry for dinner and then pizza afterwards. I feel like stuffing myself for hibernation."

She nodded then giggled.

"Animals don't hibernate during summer," she stated.

"I'm a different type." I laughed.

We shared a temporary silence that came after.

_I don't care if Athrun means a lot to you. I wish…_

I took her hand and we walked towards the nearby restaurant.

**AN: This is for Inuloverforeva. I forgot to post a fic for the twins on their birthday, and somehow I'm trying to redeem myself...**** But I'm already saying this: This is NOT an ordinary pairing fic. Prepare to be wrong…**


End file.
